Coming of a New Dawn
by Anthilira
Summary: Well now, there seems to be a new dragon in the temple. What happens as Chase seems to recall seeing this girl before, and what will happen when Raimundo and Jack vie for her attention? Rated T for language that will be in there at some point.
1. Coming of a New Dawn

**Coming of a New Dawn**

**Ch. 1 Coming of a New Dawn**

**Well now, there seems to be a new dragon in the temple. What happens as Chase seems to recall seeing this girl before, and what will happen when Raimundo and Jack vie for her attention?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned XS, Raimundo would be with Jack, and Kimiko would be with Chase, 'nuff said.**

**A/N: This is my first time writing a fanfic, but I will take any time of criteria, flames, compliments, etc. With that out of the way, on with the story!**

A figure walked slowly but steadily in the middle of the night, right in the middle of a raging thunder storm. It was predicted that there would be severe weather, flash floods, and possibly even a tornado. The rain came down in sheets, as if someone was dropped blankets down upon the earth below, covering it from head to toe. The lightning seemed to be webs in the sky, climbing along one second, then gone another. The wind was howling a great deal, so that if someone were to yell, the winds would steal it away as if they had no voice.

Yet strangely enough, this single person was unaffected by it all. The wind simply moved the cloak they had on a great deal, but it and the hood never flew off of the small framed body. Their clothes were thoroughly drenched, but they walked at a leisurely pace. It was like this mysterious figure enjoyed the storm, as they were taking in all its beauty, the beauty of nature, the beauty of springtime weather.

A pleasant, but large temple was coming into view for the person. Never hesitating, they continued their trek up the small hill and onward to the elegant temple which looked quite fragile in the storm. The walls were white, a bit grayed from time, and the shingled rooves were what would be a dark blue in the day. All around the pathway, pottery was broken and strewn out from the wind, and small plants had been pulled out of their places. How this one person had survived in the storm, no one knows.

It walked up to one of the sliding doors, and slid it open. It pulled the hood down once they stepped inside, to reveal that _it _was actually a _she_. And this she had hair as white as freshly fallen snow, if not whiter. She knocked on the door twice, then closed it, letting the inhabitants of the temple know that she was there. While waiting, she studied the room that she was standing in. It seemed famished, so bare of furniture. Not only that, but it was merely lit with one round light on the ceiling, which didn't provide much light with it being so dark as of the moment.

Fifteen minutes passed and still no one had come into the room, so the girl ventured out of the room that she had memorized into the hall. She stopped abruptly, there was the smell of food in the air. It was .. tacos? Yes, tacos. She let her nose lead the way, but stayed discreet so that she wasn't caught. However secrecy was hard in the dark when you're wearing a pure white cloak and a light purple dress, white jean capris, and matching white boots that didn't even meet the capris, to show a little skin. She had a thing for lilac and white, her two favourite colours.

She could tell the food was coming from just around the corner. If she was going to eat, she might as well let herself be known. One thing held her back, however. _Who in their right minds would have dinner at midnight? And in the middle of a storm no less!_ Pushing this thought to the back of her mind, she walked into the doorway.

"Hello," her voice was warning to crack, but she seemed to keep it steady and determined, with one word at that. She expected to be stared at, hear gasps, yells of surprise, or some show of her being unexpected, however, that wasn't what she had been confronted with.

"Mornin' there, lil lady!" said a tall, but handsome blond-haired boy that had a strong Texan accent. He was the only person in the what she supposed to be kitchen. She also noticed that he was in light blue pajamas with brown horses on it. _Cute._ She thought, suppressing a giggle. "Who might you be, partner?"

"My name is Litalia. I suppose Master Fung failed to announce my coming yet? Then again," she paused, "it was only found out a few hours ago. Anyway, might I ask you of your name?"

"No, what, and Clay Bailey." he said, referring to all three of the unexpected things in order. Her scratched the back of his head, which on the top was adorned with a ten gallon hat. His face had a thorough look of a confusion, which soon became hunger and pleasure as he stuffed a soft-shelled taco into his large mouth.

"Um .. do you have anywhere that I could perhaps .. sleep for the night? If not, the floor will have to do." she asked, feeling the dreadfulness of what lack of sleep does to you. Litalia felt as if there was a heavy weight on her shoulders and back that would soon make her fall over.

"Actually, I did notice there's a fifth room with hours now. I'm supposing it was for you, lil lady. Here, I'll take you there, you look as if you haven't slept in weeks!" he held out his hand to her, which she grabbed gingerly. "No need to be scared, or is it from your trek, you were out in a pretty bad storm." his face showing genuine concern.

"Sleep deprivation sucks, heh. Oh, you're in for a wallop in the morning. There are pots and plants, dirt and gravel, etcetera strewn everywhere outside from the wind." he quietly listened to this and nodded, but continued walking through the maze of halls which were part of the Xiaolin Temple.

"Here we are, Litalia." he said, showing her five 'rooms' that were actually just seperated by thin walls.

"Thank you, Mr. Bailey." Litalia felt she should call him Mr. Bailey for some reason, and stepped into the small 'room' which had a simple mat and pillow on the floor, making it otherwise bare.

"Mr. Bailey is my father, ma'am. Call me Clay." with that he tipped his hat and walked away, which she assumed he went into his own room on the other side of the room. _After Master Fung tells them of me, and we all are acquainted I can start over with a new life. It will be perfect, I'll make four new friends, we'll all be happy and work together for the Shen Gong Wu._ With that as her last concious thought, she slipped into a dreamless sleep.

When she woke up it was little after five, around dawn time. "A fresh start with a new dawn signaling good fortune." she murmured under her breathe before she stood up, stretched, and then yawned.

**End of Ch. 1.**

**I tried to put details in it, so that you could imagine what it was like. And with that bare room near the middle of the chapter, just use your imagination on the furniture, lol. Review please. If you review, you get a cookie.**


	2. Introductions

**Coming of a New Dawn**

**Ch.2 Introductions**

**Me: Well! Here's Chappie 2! It's a bit longer then No.1 (I hope) Annnnd ya, Litalia take it from here!**

**Litty: Thank yew XRain-StormX and Sky Guardian Rose for reviewing! -hands both of them a cookie-**

_When she woke up it was little after five, around dawn time. "A fresh start with a new dawn signaling good fortune." she murmured under her breathe before she stood up, stretched, and then yawned._

She stretched again, and worked all of her muscles to wake them up. Litalia moaned a little from forcing herself to get up, she wasn't a morning person. She was always content at night or during a storm, those were the only times she could think to her full extent and fight to her full extent.

Litalia walked out of her 'room' and into the actual room that all five 'rooms' were in. (A/n if that makes sense) Looking around, she saw a door and walked over to it. Turning the knob and opening it, she found herself in a large hallway, that was actually outside. The ceiling of the hallway was held up with pillars, and had bits of pottery, grass, and mud on it from the previous night's storm. When she reached the other end of the hallway she found herself in another room, which she guessed was a dining room. There was a table with five pillows surrounding it, serving as seats.

On one of those five seats was the cowboy from the night before, and that his blond hair was still a rumpled mess, hiding his eyes from the world around him, she could also see he was about fifteen or so, making her maybe a year younger then him. Next to him sat a girl of fourteen also, and she was of Japanese origin. Her raven black hair was set into two small pigtails, and her bangs didn't cover her pristine sky-blue eyes. Next to the girl, sat a boy with very tanned skin, and he looked about fifteen. His hair was a mess as well, and to make it seem even more dirty it was dark brown. His back was facing her, so she could not see what colour his eyes were. Last, but not least, sat a child that looked about eight or ten years of age. He had a very large head, and strangely yet, he was bald. Other then that, he seemed of Chinese origin. Even though they were all different looking in personal appearance, their attire consisted of the same things. Red robes, white pants, and turquoise coloured sashes. One difference, however. The tanned boy had on something different. His robe was black, with red lining on the edges. The sleeves of the robes reached his elbows, and on his left sleeve was a dragon symbol, on the other was a red line circling it, right before the black edge. Instead of a turquoise sash, he had a golden one, and instead of white pants, he had red ones. (a/n when he gets his shoku robes, they just layer his previous outfit, those aren't apart of them!)

Clearing her throat, she tried to make herself known, which worked accordingly to her plan because all four of them stopped eating their breakfast and turn to her. "Hello, fellow Xiaolin warriors. My name is Litalia." she said, introducing herself to these four teenagers. She pulled her cloak tighter around herself, she had the worst case of stage fright anyone could imagine being born with.

"Howdy! You alrea'y know me, I'm Clay." the familiar cowboy said, his heavy Texan accent calming her down the slightest bit.

"Fellow Xiaolin WARRIOR? But you are just a girl!" cried the youngest looking one, laughing out the ending. After receiving a glare from the young Japanese girl, he attempted a better greeting. "I mean, I am Omi! The greatest Xiaolin warrior ever known! And if you are truly a Xiaolin dragon-in-training, and not pushing my arm, I'll be happy to guide you to greatness!" he boasted. Litalia could already see that this one was an egomaniac, and he didn't understand slang.

Next came the tanned boy, whom which she found out had forest green eyes. "It's pulling my leg, Omi! You'd be hopeless out on the streets, ya know? Anyways .. I'm Raimundo Pedrosa, and I'm from Brazil, in case you were wondering where the sexy tones and muscle came from." he said, while putting on a playful smirk. He already liked this new one, because if she had a hot temper like Kimi, she would of come after him already.

"Um, ignore him. Rai's just an idiot. I'm Kimiko Tohomiko, and yes, I'm daughter of the famous owner of Tohomiko industries, so don't ask." she stated. Kimi has expected a look of surprise on this new-comer's face, but instead there was a look of 'I already knew that, who doesn't?' on her face, instead. "So, who are you, again? And how come you're here at the Xiaolin Temple?"

"I believe I could answer that, Kimiko." out from the shadows stepped an elderly man that had on a blue vest with a white robe type sweater and white pants. The only hair that was on his head were his eyebrows, mustache, and beard, which were also all black. And what also adorned his face were the kindest blue eyes she had ever seen in her life, she felt that she would be safest near him, rather these four teenagers. "Litalia is the newest dragon-in-training. Her element is lightning. Also, I'm glad to say, she is also a Wudai warrior, as are most of you." he said, giving a small, but satisfied look towards Raimundo.

"Well now, it's nice that everyone is getting to know each other. But we've got a hot one!" a small, gecko like reptile yelled. The only think making him NOT a gecko was the loss of hind legs, and the fact that he could talk. He was slithering in and hopped up on the table, with an ancient scroll on his claws. "Oh, and I'm Dojo Kanajo Cho. Anyways, this Wu happens to be my favourite. It's the Amethyst Glasses! They're like the Crystal Glasses, but instead of seeing the future, you see what's happened in your past that has been forgotten. This was used when Dashi was too lazy to actually use the Sands of Time and travel back to see what happened in person." he chuckled.

Everyone walked outside, Litalia following them. None of them were surprised when the gecko creature increased ten fold. He was atleast fourty feet long, and five feet high. Heh ad a red goatee type of beard, big yellow eyes with red sacks to the sides, darker green tufts of hair before returning to the regular green of his body on what she presumed his eyebrows .. or ears, she really couldn't tell. Heh ad a long mane of yellow hair that stopped down one fourth of his body, and then here and there were small patches of yellow hair snaking down his spine to the tip of his tail, which held a big tuft of flaming red hair.

Everyone jumped on the jumbo sized dragon, in this order: First Omi, then Kimiko, right behind her was Raimundo, and behind HIM was Clay. Litalia looked up at Dojo, not sure if she was supposed to go with them, as well.

"C'mon Litalia! We don't got all day!" Raimundo exclaimed. "You're coming on your first Wu hunt, right now! So hop on!" Litalia sighed, shaking her head at the impatient boy. She jumped on Dojo, landing between Raimundo and Clay.

Dojo took off, spiraling as usual for the next destination, with Litalia trying to keep her grip on the great beast and not fall. "How can you guys handle this?" she cried over the wind, letting it carry behind her to Clay.

Clay leaned up close to her so she could hear him clearly, "We've done this a thousan' times, we're perdy much used to it. Would you like some help or will you be okay on yer own?" he asked.

"I think I'm ok-" she was cut off as Dojo came to an abrupt stop on the ground, making her crash forward into Raimundo. Her face was starting to be tickled by a pink blush when he turned to see her looking flustered. "Sorry! The stop made me bump into you." she pushed herself off of Raimudno and then hopped down, trying not to let herself look at Raimundo, who had been grinning deviously the whole time. _God dammit I'm a fucking klutz. _She thought silently, while she looked for the glasses to take her mind off of it.

Clay came up behind her and tapped her shoulder lightly, making her spin around quickly since she was a bit unnerved after crashing into Rai. "Litty, I think it'd work better if you looked that-a-way." he said calmly, and pointed to right behind her, where some orange-brown crystal-looking glasses sat on a rock.

She dazed at it for a moment, then turned back to Clay. "Thank you, Clay." It was barely audible, but Clay caught it, and let her run ahead to the Shen Gong Wu. He smiled after her running figure, none of them saw what she could do yet, and as far as he could tell at the moment, she was a pretty good runner. Clay gasped after he saw a red blur flying towards her white clothed body.

"Hey! ANOTHER Xiaolin Loser?! The hell? How many can there be?" cried a boy who looked about their age. Snow would have complimented his dazzling white skin that seemed to almost shine the sunlight. His hair and eyes were the most brilliant colour of crimson one would ponder how it was natural. Truth be told, the hair wasn't in its natural state, as he was Albino. He dyed it because it was as white as his face, and it gave him more self-esteem somehow. Goths were messed up these days. But alas, this was and is, Jack Spicer, self-proclaimed Evil Genius, whatever THAT is.

"How many more things need to go wrong this morning?" Litalia groaned. She lunged in the air for the glasses, and let out an exasperated sigh when she saw it was glowing because Jack had managed to grab it, too.

"I, Jack Spicer, Evil Genius, challenge to you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" he yelled in her face.

"Two words. Breathe. Mint. And .. what's a Xiaolin Showdown?" she asked, feeling like a little idiot when it was obvious that everyone knew what it was.

"One, don't tell me I need breathe mints, I brush my teeth, and two, it's a fight between two people when they touch a Shen Gong Wu, but it's all weird .. you'll see. I wager my Monkey Staff against your .. ?"

"She wagers the Shroud of Shadows!" Omi yelled, throwing said Shen Gong Wu to Litalia, who caught it with ease.

"Okay Jack Spicer, self-proclaimed Evil Genius, I accept your challenge." she replied, drawing out 'self-proclaimed' with a hint of sarcasm.

"Good! The first to fall off their rock-spire loses. Got it? Great." he looked annoyed, and wanted to get it over with. "So what are you, the Dragon of _Cooties?_" he taunted maliciously while the spires rose up, while his confidence was boosted because he was fighting a 'newbie' as he called it, also forgetting to yell "Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!"

"Whatever, let's get this over with." she retorted after punching his face. Hard.

"I see we're just in time, aren't we, Wuya?" A man with long black hair that held green tints here and there, with golden clad armour covering his body, answered. Everyone heard him as he hopped up on a spire just in time to watch, his serpent-like eyes giving Litalia the creeps. Behind him stood a light purple ghost with a white, black, and red mask. Her eyes were yellow with red swirls in them. Looking over at Jack, she noticed his goggles matched her eyes. But he was clad in a backpack?, with a black trench coat, black and copper metal boots, and black pants. Under his eyes was .. eyeliner .. _The hell?! _She just stared at him, wondering how she ended up getting herself into this, even though he was a creep, he was cute, but just a little.

"Gong Yi Tempai! And since you're new, that means GO!" he cried, once again, in her face. Her eye twitching from saliva being thrown on her face ungracefully, she smacked him instead of punching again.

"Out. Of. My. Face." she said, cold as ice. Jack threw some weak punches at her, dodging each one gracefully. She thought it rather funny, and let him keep it up so he would become tired.

While this was going on, Omi was yelling at Chase, wondering what had brought him this time. "I told you! I'm not coming to the heylin side with you!"

"I am not concerned with YOU. It's the girl, Litalia I believe. I would like to know her, but I cannot remember. That is why I shall get the Shen Gong Wu, one way or another." he replied calmly, watching as the girl just yards away from where everyone was laughed at Jack who was throwing pitiful punches.

"Jack Bots! ATTACK!" about twenty or so robots flew from nowhere and began attacking Litalia left and right. Smirking, she activated the Shroud of Shadows without uttering a word.

Out of nowhere, everyone heard three words that struck most of them dumbfounded. "Shoku Storm, LIGHTNING!" When these were yelled, it triggered a large lightning field to appear, shattering the robots, blinding Jack, and making him fall off to the endless pit below.

"That's correct. I remember everything now." Chase murmured, and in a flash, he was gone, though nobody but Wuya noticed, because she was stuck needing to fly all the way back.

"What. Was. That?" the Xiaolin Warriors would have lost their jaws if they could fall to the ground, and their eyes would not be in their sockets from bulging too far out.

"Did I mention that I lied? I'm a Shoku Warrior, I just didn't want to say it yet. Master Fung and I decided it would be best if you didn't know, but after Jack thought he would win because I'm a girl, it pissed me off." she said simply, and walked over to Dojo who seemed unaffected by it and hopped on to his over-sized self. Omi seemed suspicious of her, seeing as she had already lied to them all, but soon shrugged it off and jumped onto Dojo. Kimiko hopped up behind him, then Rai who was right in front of Litalia, then Clay who sat behind her.

**End Ch. 2**

**That was fun And this one IS longer YAAAAYZ 8D Yaaa okie .. uhm .. I have nothing to say now ... -hits rai cause she's just so mean SAY IT!-**

**Rai: Why me?**

**Me: Cause I said so.**

**Rai: Once again, Ms. Smacks-Me-Whenever-She-Wants wants to thank XRain-StormX and Sky Guardian Rose for reviewing, and she'll start off with Ch. 3 as soon as possible. Oh, P.S. she hopes it wasn't shitty, and she'll take any type of reviews!**


End file.
